Seid Bereit Dalmasca
by Jote
Summary: songfic of Be Prepared, except in German. It is of Larsa, Vayne, Archadia, and Dalmasca being conquered.


I had to reuploard this to see if it'll owork, but if not then i'm gonna go crazy! It's getting annoying!

R&R

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XII, though I own the game. It's the special collectors one. And Seid Bereit is the sole property of Disney, and it's Be prepared in german!_

_

* * *

_

_Ich halte nicht viel von Hyänen  
Sie sind vulgär, so unerhört ordinär  
Doch sie für meine Bedürfnisse zu zähmen  
Ist so schlau, sowas stammt nur von mir _

"Do not fail me now, the plan must be completed at all costs. Dalmasca will fall to our power and might" spoke a sensuous, deep, and relaxed voice of a man.

"The Dalmascan's will hate us, but after I speak to them today they will follow me" came the same voice from before.

_Ich weiß, die Beschränktheit der Hyänen  
Ist bestimmt alles andere als klein  
Ich will nebenbei nur erwähnen  
Ich red' nicht nur Löwenlatein_

"Lord Larsa! Pay attention! These lessons are for your own good!" spoke a strict teacher. He was tall, snakelike, and young. He was twenty-two years old, and had snakelike eyes the color of rusted gold. His skin was deathly pale and cold and clammy. The teacher had long black hair that was greasy, and faintly smelled like grease.

"Oh sorry. Do forgive me. I was just observing the people, and comparing their lives to ours sensei" the boy named Larsa said coolly. His voice was sweet and calm. He had yeat to reach puberty. But, then again he was twelve.

The boy, Larsa with his dark brown hair that was sure to turn black like his older brothers. It was cut short to his neck, and finely brushed, to frame his oval face. His blue eyes were playful and serious at the same time.

_Die stumpfen Visagen betonen  
Die oberen Etagen sind leer  
Ich rede von Königen, von Thronen  
Und auch Unwissen schützt euch nicht mehr _

A tall, broad, intimidating man looked over the army, before speaking to them.

"Everyone! Today we go to battle, we fight against our once allies, now enemies: the Rozarrian Empire" he spoke to them coolly.

"We'll be fighting on the Dalmascan border. Do not take any lives. We can not have the Dalmascan army ally themselves with the Rozarrians." The tall broad, intimidating man said, his voice changing from cool, to a cold dark voice.

_Seid bereit für die Zeit eures Lebens  
Seid bereit für den größten der Coups  
Die goldene Ära  
Schleicht näher und näher  
Und was spring für uns raus?  
Ich lass' euch schon nicht aus_

"Nabudis has fallen!" a knight of the order announced as he stormed into the Council room. The King -Raminas- in the room looked up alarmed.

"My father?" a young man asked, standing up worried. The knight who announced the fall of the man's home shook his head unsure of what happened to his father.

_Prior_

"If Nalbudis fall, and the Archadanians attack us from above, the sea and earth. Dalmasca is sure to fall to Archadia, and become one of their states" King Raminas said gravely.

_Ihr dämlichen Viecher  
Der Lohn ist euch sicher  
An dem Tag, wenn das Recht triumphiert  
Und mich endlich von Knechtschaft befreit  
Seid bereit _

"Larsa, you'll be given anything you want, if you do not yell father of my plan" a man said to his younger sibling.

"But dear brother. Is this wise?" the twelve year old asked softly. Larsa a mature child, and acted like an adult, though kids his age were immature and childish. But, those kids weren't the second son of the current Eporoer of Archadia. He had to be an adult, despite his young age. With his current stauts he'd have to watch his moves, and decisions carefully. If not, then there'd be hell to pay.

"It is. It is the only chance we have, without interferance" the older brother explained softly to Larsa.

"Very well... Vayne" the boy said sadly.

"Thankyou. You truly are a great brother. I love you" the charismatic said while giving the boy a huge, and left his yougner sibling.

Larsa stood there, "I love you too dear brother" the boy mumbled and walked to his room.

_Ja, seid bereit! Höhö, wir sind immer bereit. Für was?  
Für den Tod des Königs  
Wieso, ist er krank?  
Nein, du Null, wir bringen ihn um, und Simba auch  
Tolle Idee, wer braucht schon 'nen König?  
Niemand, niemand, lalalalalala  
Idioten! Es wird einen König geben  
Aber du hast doch  
Ich werde König sein  
Haltet zu mir  
Und ihr werdet nie wieder  
Hunger leiden  
Ja, Klasse! Lang lebe der König  
Lang lebe der König _

Vayne sat in his chair, in his own quarters. His quarters were black, gold, and navy blue. The man looked around, making sure that he was alone.

His room was about 30 ft by 45 ft by 15 ft. The floor was black carpeting, that was smooth and soft. The walls going up 15 feet, met his cieling which circled up. Various paintings of Archadian victories decorated the cieling. The walls were painted a dark navy blue, and had various summonings on it. On the wall above his bed, was a poster of the dawn shard. He had a rosewood dresser. Cherry wood made up his bed frame. The desk he sat behind was cherry wood.

His ice blye eyes looked over at the four poster bed of his. The frame being cherry wood, that was finely polished as best it could be. A navy blue silk canopy was raised above his bed. The canopy material was a seethrough gold. His bed sheets were gold, the under blankets were black -they felt like the finest arctic fox fur, but they weren't.- On top was a thick navy blue comforter. His bed had many pillows on it. Firm and soft at the same time.

He swas still at his desk, thinking of what happened earlier that day.

_-Earlier that day-_

_The Lord Consul frowned, his advisors -well the ones that were assigned to him- were stupid._

_The man finally repeated himself in a dangerous voice, with certain ferocity "I will be the Lord Consul of Dalmasca, I am already a Lord Consul for another conquered province." _

_The advisors nodded fervently, they didnt' want to get him angry. _

_His coup des gras will work, after all he had years to plan it all out._

_The advisors rattled off on what preperations needed to be made. _

_"I will break the Dalmascan resistence, I will obliterate them. But, first we must have the ruler they hold so dear killed" he mused under his breath._

_"The princess is beautiful, and I'm sure she has many talents. She will be a perfect hostage" came more words from his mouth. They came out cold, and ominous._

_"We will have him killed, by using one his own defenders" he mused in a low singsong voice._

_An advisor finally read him an update._

_"Perfect, we're very prepared" the man spoke tersely. _

-Back to present time-

"This'll be much mroe complex and more challenging that I ever imagined, but I love good challenges" the man said quietly and stood up to get ready for bed. It was late in the Archadian Empire.

_Ja, wir sind bald Untertanen  
Eines Königs, den jedermann liebt  
_

"I can not wait till my brother becomes Lord Consul of Dalmasca, there will be many interesting sights to see" Larsa said excitedly.

"Maybe we'll all be connected. This plotless war must come to an end" Larsa said gravely, his mood changing quickly.

_Ich muß jedoch ernsthaft ermahnen  
Dass es für euch Pflichten noch gibt  
_

"You'll hold your word?" questioned Lord Vayne, to a Knight of the Order.

"Of course my lord" the knight said loyally.

"Wery well dismissed" Vayne said absent mindedly.

The man left quietly.

_In Zukunft gibt's so viel zu plündern  
Das meiste krieg' sowieso ich  
Ich darf trotzdem höflichst erinnern  
Kein Krümelchen gibt's ohne mich_

"I mean not to make you forget your former king, and princess. I ask you to honor their memory. They died for you" the Lord Consul rehearsed in a grand voice.

He was in his room, once again at his desk. His ice blue eyes flickered to the window. It was covered by velvety navy blue drapery, with gold linings.

"No, not good enough. I need to get them to believe me" he muttered angrily, while writing down what comes to mind, that could be a part of his speech.

After all, every good ruler has to have a good convincing speech.

_Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts  
Oh  
Seid bereit für den teuflischsten Pakt  
Oh La La La  
Ich plane seit Jahren  
Jetzt gibt's Fraß  
Trotz aller Gefahren  
So ein Spaß  
Gerissen, verbissen  
So viel Fraß  
Ganz ohne Gewissen  
So ein Spaß  
Als König geboren  
Zum Herrscher erkoren  
Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht  
Meine Zähne sind blank wie mein Neid  
Seid bereit_

"Is my father still ill?" asked Vayne concerned to the Judge. The judge -Gabranth was his name- nodded, and walked a way a bit.

"This century, no one will be remembered like me" Vayne mused as he moved his hand to pick up the hot tea -lemon flavored; it was his favorite flavor next to mint-

"It's been a few years since I first begun the plan" Vayne said coolly. He continued, "from our posistion in Dalmasca, we will be able to cut off the provisions of food and supplies from the Rozarrian Empire."

"Right mi'lord" Gabranth confirmed, Vayne frowned.

"Those desert fools will respect me, they'll salute me. They better, especially after I send some knights to 'defend' them from bandits" he said coolly, and smirked. He drank some of his coffee.

_/The old man won't be prepared with what I have planned/_ he thought meticulously.

Uns're Zähne sind blank wie sein Neid  
Seid bereit

"Look for Lord Rassler, and kill him somehow. He'll come fight to defend the fortress" Vayne Solidor said to an officer in the gaudy armor of the Archadian Army.

End

* * *

I might work on my inuyasha one, it depends if you guys want it continued or not. Also, i know where to get this song in other langauges! 


End file.
